candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Siberian Sorbet
- | characters = Penguin | champion = Penguin President | new = Ingredient exits beneath tiles on | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Mellow Marshmallow | previous2 = Mellow-Marshmallow.png | next = Cloudberry Creek | next2 = Cloudberry-Creek.png }} Story Before episode: A penguin gives ice cream with a jelly fish on top for Tiffi. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Locked chocolate ( ) is officially introduced. They were unofficially introduced in level 52, but got removed and reintroduced in level 420 after the removal of the toffee tornado. *Ingredient exits in ingredients levels found beneath a tile for the first time in level 1059. Levels It has three somewhat hard-hard levels, , , and , and a notorious insanely hard level, . The rest of the levels are rated medium or lower. Overall, this is still a somewhat hard episode, but is still easier than the previous episode, Mellow Marshmallow. Gallery Story= EP72 Background.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1056 Reality.png|Level 1056 - |link=Level 1056 Level 1057 Reality.png|Level 1057 - |link=Level 1057 Level 1058 Reality.png|Level 1058 - |link=Level 1058 Level 1059 Reality.png|Level 1059 - |link=Level 1059 Level 1060 Reality.png|Level 1060 - |link=Level 1060 Level 1061 Reality.png|Level 1061 - |link=Level 1061 Level 1062 Reality.png|Level 1062 - |link=Level 1062 Level 1063 Reality before.png|Level 1063 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1063 Reality after.png|Level 1063 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1063 Level 1064 Reality.png|Level 1064 - |link=Level 1064 Level 1065 Reality.png|Level 1065 - |link=Level 1065 Level 1066 Reality.png|Level 1066 - |link=Level 1066 Level 1067 Reality.png|Level 1067 - |link=Level 1067 Level 1068 Reality.png|Level 1068 - |link=Level 1068 Level 1069 Reality.png|Level 1069 - |link=Level 1069 Level 1070 Reality.png|Level 1070 - |link=Level 1070 |-| Champion title= Champion 72.png|Champion title|link=Penguin President Episode 72 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 72 completed! |-| Icon= Siberiansorbet.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode's pathway is similar to that of Gummy Galaxy and Caramel Keep's pathway, but the episode's pathway colour is pink. *This is the first time an element from Candy Crush Soda Saga appears in this game. *A large scoop of pink ice cream located at the left of the episode's pathway is similar to the one in the episode, Ice Cream Caves. (see image at the right) *This is the ninth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, Odus is hidden behind the ice cream post. *If you look at the shadow of this character on pathway after completing level 1070 closely, the cardboard and the shadow of this character are not identical. *This episode breaks the trend of having the absence of UFOs and timed level. *This episode takes place in Siberia. Moreover, this is the first episode which refers to a location in real life. **Siberia is an icy region in Russia. *Candy frogs are absent in this episode. *This is the first episode to introduce something new (locked chocolate) since Gummy Galaxy, (as the sugar drop feature wasn't introduced in any particular episode, it was released officially in June 2015 and appears in every episode since the fourth). Locked chocolate originally made an unofficial appearance in level 52 but was soon removed and reintroduced in level 420 (though this is still an unofficial appearance), so this episode is the latest one to feature a new element, until Brulee Bay, which introduces the Evil Spawner. *This episode is likely to take place at or around Delicious Drifts. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Fourteen Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes